1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge apparatus of an engine hood for a vehicle which opens or closes the engine hood using a double link structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, engine hoods are provided in vehicles to accessibly enclose engine compartments. A hood lock is provided at a predetermined position in such an engine hood to releasably fasten the engine hood to a vehicle body. The hood lock has a spring therein and is connected to a release lever, which is installed in the passenger compartment.
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional hinge apparatus for an engine hood includes a hinge bracket 4 which is fixed to a vehicle body panel 1, a hinge arm 3 which is rotatably connected to the hinge bracket 4, a hood stay rod 5 which supports the engine hood 2, and a fastening pin 6 which holds the hood stay rod 5.
When a worker (or user) rotates the engine hood 2 upwards after having unlocked a hood lock, the hinge arm 3 is rotated while the engine hood 2 is opened. The worker holds and supports the engine hood 2 using his/her one hand and places the hood stay rod 5 upright using the other hand such that the engine hood 2 is supported by the hood stay rod 5. Then, the engine hood 2 can be maintained in the open state.
However, in the conventional technique, a separate hood stay component, such as the hood stay rod 5, is required. Therefore, space for installation and actuation of the hood stay rod 5 is also required. In addition, when the engine compartment is repaired, the hood stay rod may act as a factor impeding the repair work of the worker. Furthermore, in addition to the hood stay rod, additional components, such as the fastening clip, a holder, etc., increase work effort and the production cost.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.